Kino der Toten/Quotes
Tank Dempsey Beginning Killing a Zombie Being hit by a Zombie Hellhound Downed or revived Ammo Buying weapons off the wall Power-up Perk-a-Cola Pack-a-Punch Mystery Box Interactive Other Meteorite Quotes Portrait Quotes Cut Quotes "Hell yes! Bring it, you nasty squags!" * Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box "Time to cook up some stench stakes! Haha!" * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. "Gotta light the grill!" * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. "They're gotta get lit like Nikolai!" * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. "I'm gonna burn'em to the ground." * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. "I'm gonna make me some ashes!" * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. "Mmm, bacon! (Laughs)" * Receiving a M2 Flamethrower from the Mystery Box. Nikolai Belinski Beginning Killing a Zombie Being hit by a Zombie Hellhound Down or revived Ammo Buying off weapons off the wall Power-up Perk-a-Cola Pack-a-Punch Mystery Box "HA! THIS is the FN falafel! I like!" * After getting a FN FAL from Mystery Box. "Ugh, this is terrible weapon." * After getting a Python or CZ75 from the Mystery Box. "Look out, zombies! Now, I can hit more of you!" * After getting Dual CZ75s from the Mystery Box. Interactive Other "That should keep them out while I drink." * When boarding a window. Cut Quotes Takeo Masaki Beginning Killing a zombie Being hit by a Zombie Hellhound Downed or revived Ammo Buying weapons off the wall Power-ups Perk-a-Colas Pack-a-Punch "This will keep them at bay." * Receiving a weapon from the Pack a Punch Machine "A weapon is an extension of one's own honor." * Receiving a weapon from the Pack a Punch Machine "The weapon of the victorious!" * Receiving a weapon from the Pack a Punch Machine Mystery Box Interactive Other "This is no time for play!" * After the power is turned on and then, entering the theater. "I found the last piece!" * Finding the last piece of the meteor. Cut Quotes "The Kamikaze Strikes!" * Killing zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. "Begone!" * Killing zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. "Divine Wind carries you away!" * Killing zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. "Hadoken!" * Killing zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Reference to Ryu's power from Street Fighter. "Their bones are dust!" * Killing zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Edward Richtofen Beginning Killing a Zombie Being hit by a Zombie Hellhound Downed or revived Ammo Buying weapons off the wall "What could be better than the MP40?" * When buying the MP40 off the wall. Power-ups Perk-a-Colas Pack-a-Punch "I would hurt so good if I put my hands in there." * While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. "Ahhhhh........" * While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. "Now this is the POWER!" * After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. "They will bow before me!" * After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. Mystery Box "Thunder at my wrim? WUNDERBAR!!!!! * After getting a Thundergun from Mystery Box. "I've got something you need, demons." * After getting a Thundergun from Mystery Box. "I will be the lord of this wasteland!" * After getting a Thundergun from Mystery Box. "It's so fuzzy and SOFT!" * After receiving the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box "It's a Ray Gun!" * After getting a Ray Gun "I will just lay them down to sleep." * After getting a Ray Gun "The Illuminati will never get their hands on me again!" * After getting a Ray Gun "I'll fill their pockets with their livers!" * After getting a Ray Gun "(Laughter) And it makes a fun noise, too!" * After getting a Ray Gun Interactive Other "I wonder if we can find any of the training videos anywhere." * Upon entering the lounge. Cut Quotes "(Gasps) The epidemy of genius!" * Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box "How many can I play this at once?" * Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box "Joy, is the slaughtering of the meek, and with the wunderbar." * Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box Samantha Maxis Trivia *Sometimes, when playing as Richtofen on Solo, he will say a multiplayer quote that involves Tank Dempsey. Category:Zombies Mode Quotes